What He's Been Waiting For
by KateandRickplusSamandAndyLover
Summary: The moment Castle's been waiting for finally happens...what happens next? Takes place sometime after Heat Rises.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I've wanted to write one for a while, but my original idea kind of changed when I started writing so my fan fiction is what you see now. If you want to review, please be kind...creative criticism is welcomed, flame is not. Right now this is a one-shot unless you want me to continue it. _

_Also I wanted to thank my friend, Meagan, for some inspiration with the story. :)_

_Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe although I think it's obvious I don't own the show "Castle" . I would love to meet Nathan Fillion and/or Stana Katic though. _

* * *

><p><span>What He's Been Waiting For<span>

Castle leaned into kiss the woman he's been in love with for years now. As he inched closer Beckett didn't stop him in fact she's moving towards him too. He pauses, "Is this really happening?" he thinks to himself trying not to show his surprise on his face as the realization of what is really happening hits him. He looks up to see Beckett's "no Kate...when I'm about to kiss her her name is Kate" beautiful green eyes looking at his desire looming in them. That's all he needs to continue to move his lips into hers. Their lips touch and all Castle can see is fireworks. Nothing else around him matters as Rick and Kate's lips finally touch again after that fateful undercover kiss years ago.

The current kiss, that at first was soft and sensual, quickly turned passionate deepening every second as Rick and Kate's tongues fight for dominance. Rick reluctantly pulls away as he can no longer breathe, a moan he can't suppress escapes. He looks back at Kate for a second before their lips fly back together as if they're magnets on opposite sides unable to resist the attraction.

After several minutes Rick pulls away from the kiss, his eyes showing nothing but deep desire for the woman who just gave him the most amazing kiss he's ever experienced "amazing doesn't begin cover it" but words escaped him as all he could think about were putting Kate's lips back to his. He must have been thinking too long because suddenly he heard Kate's breathy voice, filled with desire say his name. At that moment he decided that if he never hears his name said any other way he'd be okay with that.

* * *

><p>Normally your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die. This time it was happening to Rick as he was kissing the last woman he ever wanted to kiss. He remembered when they were locked in a freezer together...when he diffused a bomb and he was holding Kate's hand fearing for their lives. Then that dreadful day flashed in his mind and experienced it all over again; the flash of light that he saw after she said "you find that one person to spend it with" and looked at him and he looked back, the sound of the shot as he realized what the flash was, his body pressing against hers as he tried to save her from the flying bullet coming her way, the feeling of landing on the ground, the clenching of his heart when he looked down and saw her blood, he repeated the words he said to her "Kate stay with me. Stay with me, Kate. Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate." He saw the life in her eyes slowly fade away, again he wondered why he waited so long to tell her those three words. The sensation of Kate's tongue dancing in his mouth drew him out of his trance as he realized he had to tell her how he felt on more time. He pulled away when Kate looked at him strangely he suddenly blurted out "Kate, I love you". Her eyes got wide at him confessing his love for her one more time and before she could protest or pull away Rick's lips covered hers and his tongue entered her mouth without argument from Kate. And her tongue entered his with as much ease. This time their bodies even closer together for the memory Rick just had pass through his mind made him want to remember this in case they never got a chance to do it again; although he knew it would be something he couldn't forget even if he tried.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided to continue the story and write another chapter despite the fact that I should be working on a paper. Hope you enjoy the second chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't anything, because if he did then Kate and Rick would obviously be together already. It's the fourth season and Rick finally said I love you and they still aren't together!_

What He's Been Waiting For

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Richard Castle woke up from the most peaceful sleep he's ever had. A smile instantly comes to his face as he feels Kate's warm, bare skin on his. He hopes Kate's reaction will be the same. "after last night how could that not be her reaction?". It was the most amazing sex he's ever had and not that he's had _tons_of partner_s_, but he's had enough to know that what he and Kate had was special. Needless to say that it was worth the wait of four years to make love to this amazing, beautiful woman currently using _him_ as a pillow. It surpassed any dream he's ever had over four years to working with Kate he's had _plenty_ of dreams.

Rick's thoughts are interrupted as he feels said woman stirring on top of him. She looks up to see Rick looking up at her.

"Good morning, Gorgeous, " Rick says to her, clearly checking her out, as she continues to fully wake up. "How did you sleep?"

Kate takes in what he just said to her. He just called me gorgeous when I have no make-up on and my hair is a mess. He must really love me. What surprises her about her thoughts is that this doesn't make her scared and want to run but it makes her smile a smile that she couldn't hide if she tried. She has admitted to herself that she loves Rick and has for a long time, but his love for her still amazes her. Her thoughts turn to the appearance to the man she is currently laying on top of. He really is ruggedly handsome even in the morning and _especially_ with no clothes on. That thought made her want to redo last night right then and there, but she pushes those thoughts away and says, "Good morning, Handsome. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time," smiling when speaking the last words. "How about you?"

"Best sleep I ever got," was his simple reply. Both Kate and Rick are now smiling like kids Christmas day.

Kate smiles and realizes she has no idea what time it was. Not wanting to turn away from Rick she asks, "What time is it anyways?"

Still smiling, he says, "around 10:00".

"I slept that long!"

"Apparently so, _Detective,__" _Detective said in the most seductive voice she's ever heard. "We did use a lot of _energy_last night."

Kate laughs a laugh full of recognition and desire, "That we did."

At that, Rick couldn't resist his desire any longer and placed a sensual kiss on Kate's lips. She responded immediately. Despite wanting to continue, he stopped the kiss and asked, "Do you wanna stay in bed or freshen up now while I make breakfast? I could make pancakes."

"Pancakes sound perfect."

In response, Rick places one last kiss on Kate's lips and grabs some pants and puts them on and heads to the stairs. "See you downstairs, Kate"

"See you downstairs, Rick." Thoughts of Rick flood Kate's mind as she watches Rick going down the stairs not resisting to urge to check out his fine behind as he goes down the stairs. She thinks about last night and wonders what it means for them now. Are they a couple or just "partners" in more than one meaning of the word. She imagined going on a date with the famous, ruggedly handsome author, Richard Castle. She imagined being his boyfriend. He liked this thought a giant smile showed up on her face. "Better get ready," she thinks to herself.

After freshening up and slipping on her underwear and Rick's dress shirt from last night, she heads downstairs to join Rick. After getting to about the tenth step, Rick looks up and notices that Kate is in _his_ shirt. His mouth opens and then closes then opens again only to say the words, "Keep it."

She looks at him genuinely confused and says "Keep what!".

At this point she was right next to him and so he takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and replies, "Keep the shirt, it looks so much better then it does on me." Taking a minute to check out her body, especially _those_ legs in _his_ shirt. He turns back around to flip over the pancakes he was making hoping things wouldn't go back to normal after the events of the previous days. Before he can continue to think about this, his thoughts are interrupted by Kate saying, "Rick?"

He turns around and in reply says, "Yeah?"

"I love you, too"

His response was a kiss to her lips that surpassed all kisses either of them had experienced, showing emotions words do not do justice. Things definitely wouldn't go back to normal after this.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It's been awhile since I updated and I apologize. I really have no good excuses for you so I'll save you from reading them. I hope I still have some readers out there Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle nor will I ever. _

Nearing the end of the day Rick found himself feeling a little disappointed that his day with Kate was almost done. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Kate's phone. From the sound of Kate's end of the call Rick gathered that they would be going in to the precinct very soon. He suddenly realized that they would be going in together. We're they gonna tell the boys that they were together now? Was Kate gonna tell Lanie? Was he gonna tell his family? Again his thoughts were interrupted, but this time by Kate calling his name. He automatically replied "yeah?"

"I hate for this to end but, we got a scene to go to"

"Okay," Kate sensed there was something he wasn't saying, but she wasn't gonna push.

When they got to the scene, Kate (with Rick on her heels) walked up to Lanie for information on their latest victim. Lanie noticed right away that Kate and Rick had arrived at the same time and sent Kate a questioning look. Kate replied with one that said "We'll talk about it later." Lanie filled them in on their victim.

Esposito and Ryan also noticed they arrived together, but decided not to say anything till later thinking maybe that surely Lanie noticed and they could find out from her later. They walked over, with knowing looks, to fill Kate and Rick in on their canvas they had completed shortly before they came.

They decided that they did all they could and should head back to the precinct. Kate was glad she didn't have to explain her new relationship with Rick just yet. She wanted to, just not this second. Kate and Rick grabbed a cab and as soon as the cab started moving Rick grabbed Kate's face and softly kissed her. After he pulled away and saw Kate's happy but surprised face he said, "I won't be able to do that for awhile so I had to do it now." Kate thinks if only he knew she was going to do that too he was just surprised he did it first. "I was gonna do the same thing," she says with a smirk on her face and before he can say anything in return kisses him. She feels him smile into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the precinct. After filling in the murder board with what they knew, requesting phone records, financials and everything else they would want to review they decided they could leave for the night. Esposito and Ryan said their goodbyes while Kate and Rick hung back so they could talk, making sure they weren't heard by other people in the precinct in the process. "I'm surprised they didn't ask about why we arrived together," said Kate.

"Me too. They're probably waiting to see if they can figure it out," Rick replied. After a pause he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

In a semi joking tone, "Besides the one you just asked?...sure"

"haha funny Beckett," replied Rick. He looked up to find Kate looking at him to ask his question, so he quickly got the courage to ask what he's been wondering all night in between wanting kiss and touch her. "What would have told them if they had asked?"

She took no longer than a second to respond, which surprised Rick, saying, "The truth. There's no point in trying to hide it. I'm sure they'll fin out sooner rather than later anyways". She looked over to find Rick looking at her with a mixed expression of happiness and surprise. She even saw desire in those beautiful blue eyes she's been known to not be able to look away from. "Dinner and some _desert_ at my apartment," she says seductively after noticing they've been just looking in each other's eyes for at least a minute.

The desire in Rick's eyes grows as he says, "Do you even have to ask?" He goes to help put on her coat and puts on his and he tries to not kiss her while still in viewing area of other officers in the precinct. As soon as they get in the elevator, it was Rick's turn to be surprised by Kate's warm, soft lips crashing on his. It didn't take him long to recover and kiss back deepening the kiss until they hear the ding of the elevator, which the almost missed from the feeling that nothing else was around them when they kissed. Kate thought that it was a good thing they noticed as a make-out session in the elevator probably wasn't a good way for everyone to find out they are _finally_ together. Rick thought it was a good thing only because Kate probably would've been embarrassed. Kate spoke first, "that was close."

Ricks only reply was a nod to affirm Kate's statement. His thoughts still weren't very clear from the kiss. "Are you okay?" Kate said concerned about Rick not talking.

"I...uh...yeah"

He was speechless from just a kiss! Kate wondered how they had lasted this long without doing that everyday. Well at least now she could do it whenever she wanted, well almost.

They got a cab back to Kate's apartment. Rick had texted Alexis saying that he wouldn't be home that night. When she asked why he was honest and said he was staying at Kate's forgetting that he never got a chance to tell her about them. Well he had stayed there before, but only to work on a case or to protect her, not for _pleasure_. Luckily for him Alexis didn't ask why. When he told Alexis and his mom about Kate and him he wanted it to be in person with Kate not over text.

Once they got to the apartment they ordered in Chinese. In between the ordering and the arrival of the food they talked about the case. As they were eating they continued their discussion despite being interrupted. When they were done eating, they cleaned up and Rick said, "Ready for _desert_ while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He took advantage of their position and started exploring her neck with his mouth. She turned around still securely in his arms. They kissed passionately and Kate's hands move from her side to the back of Rick's neck. The kiss got surprisingly deeper and instinct took over for both of them as coherent thought evaporated quickly when the kissed.

Rick started lifting Kate's shirt off around her as Kate started to do the same with Rick's. More clothes were coming off at a fast pace as their desire had built up all day of being near each other. They eventually moved towards the bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night. Most of the time was not spent sleeping.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I did not own the parts referencing "Always" or the charactrs of Castle and Beckett.

All of a sudden both Kate and Rick are alerted awake by their alarm going off. Oh, yeah they had a case. I guess the activities from last night made them temporarily forget. Kate knew she should feel bad about this, but it's so hard to feel bad about something that feels so good. As they are getting ready to go the precinct, Rick has a flashback about the fateful day that brought Kate and Rick together.

There is a knock at his door just as deletes the files he had kept on Kate Beckett's case. Who could it be? The only to find out is to answer it, right? AS he opens the door who does he see staring back at him? Kate Beckett. What is she doing here?! He doesn't expect to see her after she completely dismissed his pleas for her to stop. Stop the suicide mission she's on. He even got the courage to say 'I love you', when she wasn't lying on the ground dying, which in the four years he's felt that way. God, she's so frustrating! Wait, Rick focus, Kate, uh Beckett is at the door.

"Beckett, what do you want!?"

"You."

Did she really just that!? She kissed me. What is going on!? "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"I almost died and all I could thing about was you. He got away and all I could think about was you."

He takes a moment to process what she just said. He's never felt so much in one moment. Must kiss her. First must shut door. (slam).

_Castle leaned into kiss the woman he's been in love with for years now. As he inched closer Beckett didn't stop him in fact she's moving towards him too. He pauses, "Is this really happening?" he thinks to himself trying not to show his surprise on his face as the realization of what is really happening hits him. He looks up to see Beckett's "no Kate...when I'm about to kiss her her name is Kate" beautiful green eyes looking at his desire looming in them. That's all he needs to continue to move his lips into hers. Their lips touch and all Castle can see is fireworks. Nothing else around him matters as Rick and Kate's lips finally touch again after that fateful undercover kiss years ago._

_The current kiss, that at first was soft and sensual, quickly turned passionate deepening every second as Rick and Kate's tongues fight for dominance. Rick reluctantly pulls away as he can no longer breathe, a moan he can't suppress escapes. He looks back at Kate for a second before their lips fly back together as if they're magnets on opposite sides unable to resist the attraction._

_After several minutes Rick pulls away from the kiss, his eyes showing nothing but deep desire for the woman who just gave him the most amazing kiss he's ever experienced "amazing doesn't begin cover it" but words escaped him as all he could think about were putting Kate's lips back to his. He must have been thinking too long because suddenly he heard Kate's breathy voice, filled with desire say his name. At that moment he decided that if he never hears his name said any other way he'd be okay with that._

* * *

><p><em>Normally your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die. This time it was happening to Rick as he was kissing the last woman he ever wanted to kiss. He remembered when they were locked in a freezer together...when he diffused a bomb and he was holding Kate's hand fearing for their lives. Then that dreadful day flashed in his mind and experienced it all over again; the flash of light that he saw after she said "you find that one person to spend it with" and looked at him and he looked back, the sound of the shot as he realized what the flash was, his body pressing against hers as he tried to save her from the flying bullet coming her way, the feeling of landing on the ground, the clenching of his heart when he looked down and saw her blood, he repeated the words he said to her "Kate stay with me. Stay with me, Kate. Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate." He saw the life in her eyes slowly fade away, again he wondered why he waited so long to tell her those three words. The sensation of Kate's tongue dancing in his mouth drew him out of his trance as he realized he had to tell her how he felt on more time. He pulled away when Kate looked at him strangely he suddenly blurted out "Kate, I love you". Her eyes got wide at him confessing his love for her one more time and before she could protest or pull away Rick's lips covered hers and his tongue entered her mouth without argument from Kate. And her tongue entered his with as much ease. This time their bodies even closer together for the memory Rick just had pass through his mind made him want to remember this in case they never got a chance to do it again; although he knew it would be something he couldn't forget even if he tried.<em>

"Uh Rick? Are you alright!?"

"Uh yeah, sorry just thinking."

"About what?"

About the day you finally decided to act on your feelings for a certain ruggedly handsome man."

"Oh, really, who would that be!? Cuz I don't recall having any feelings for anyone 'ruggedly handsome'"

"Very funny, Beckett."

"You still call me that when I take a stab at your ego."

"Oh, shutup."

"Hurry up, we have a case to solve."

The case was finally solved. It was his brother's girlfriend who killed him so he wouldn't have to tell of their secret affair. They solved the case relatively early which meant that Kate and Rick could enjoy a nice, romantic dinner, but not before they said goodbye to Esposito and Ryan, who were even closer than ever to their fight awhile back.

"See ya Espo, Ryan. We're going to dinner."

"We?"

"I'm surprised you guys haven't figured out by now. So who won the bet?"

"The shocked looks of Esposito and Ryan were so funny that Kate just cracked up as they walked to the elevator where they proceeded to make out. A writer and his muse. Solving Crime.


End file.
